Monkey Bomb
The Monkey Bomb (also known as the Cymbal Monkey or the Monkey) is a secondary tactical grenade first appearing on the Zombies map Der Riese. This weapon is featured in Call of Duty: World at War. It reappears on Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies maps Kino der Toten, "Five", Dead Ops Arcade and Shangri-La. It also appears in the Call of Duty: World at War maps available with the Hardened and Prestige editions of Call of Duty: Black Ops or the Rezurrection map pack. It was created by the maniacal Dr. Edward Richtofen as shown by a document from vbush on the Call of Duty: Black Ops terminal. It could possibly be made from the monkey that was bugging Richtofen in the first radio of Call of the Dead. It can only be obtained through the Mystery Box, except in Dead Ops Arcade where it is a Power-Up. It returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II in the game mode TranZit, it also appears in Survival Mode for the three maps available; Town, Bus Depot, Farm. It also appears in Nuketown Zombies, Die Rise, Buried, and Origins. Overview The Monkey Bomb was first discovered in Call of Duty: World at War in one of the achievements Treyarch released on their website. The achievement/trophy "Acquire Waffle Weapons!" requires a player to have the Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2 and the Monkey Bomb simultaneously. In the Der Riese trailer it is shown as a "Cymbal-Banging Musical monkey toy" that has a bomb attached to it. When thrown, the Monkey Bomb plays a short jingle, then explodes. It attracts zombies until it explodes, killing the group of zombies around it. However, the Monkey Bomb will not attract Hellhounds, though the explosion can still kill them. On the iOS app, the Monkey Bomb will attract zombies and Hellhounds alike. Up to three can be carried at a time (except on the iOS app, where two are received and these are dropped instead of thrown). The Monkey Bomb is used by pressing the tactical grenade button. When thrown, the player will first wind the monkey and then fix its hat (this takes about one and a half seconds). This extends the period before throwing which can be lethal if the player gets cornered. On the iOS app it takes approximately seven seconds before the Monkey Bomb is dropped. If a grenade explodes next to the Monkey Bomb, it will not cause the Monkey Bomb to detonate prematurely. It attracts all zombies to the bomb for around seven seconds, and explodes. While the explosion is usually non-lethal, it will likely make crawlers. The Monkey Bomb is often thrown to allow the player(s) to reload, retrieve power-ups, or revive downed players. Monkey Bombs are also replenished by a Max Ammo power-up. Therefore, throwing one to retrieve one is not a waste. Another good strategy is to get close to the horde of zombies around the monkey and either throw Stielhandgranates or fire Wunderwaffe DG-2 or Thundergun blasts, which will quickly kill all of the zombies. More points can be obtained if done with a bullet firing weapon, such as an MG42 or HK21. A smart thing to do is if there is a Max Ammo power-up is the player should waste all of their Monkey Bombs, because they will be replenished when the power-up is obtained. However, a Monkey Bomb will not be given if one is being primed to throw. Call of Duty: World at War The Monkey Bomb is a new tactical grenade that can only be obtained through the Mystery Box in Der Riese and is activated by pressing L2 (PlayStation 3) or Left Bumper (Xbox 360) on Default Control settings, as with any tactical grenades. The Monkey Bomb also has two achievements/trophies. The first is Acquire Waffle Weapons which is given to the player when the player has the Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2, and the Monkey Bomb at once. The other achievement/trophy is The Might of the Monkey which is considered one of the easiest achievements/trophies to obtain of the Map Pack 3 achievements/trophies, because all the player has to do is use the Monkey Bomb once. However, it is completely luck-based, as obtaining the Monkey Bomb from the Mystery Box is completely random and can take some time and points. The Monkey Bomb's origin is unknown, although evidence that the Monkey Bomb is made from a real monkey can be found in the character biography of Dr. Richtofen where it says, "He has a collection of stuffed animals, most of them posed in positions of terror at the instant of their death." Since Richtofen worked at the Der Riese facility, it is highly possible that he had something to do with their creation, and that they are in fact stuffed monkeys which he had cruelly killed. It is also hinted that the Monkey Bomb was once one of Samantha Maxis' toys and is now possessed. This is strengthened by the fact that it says, "Here I come, Sam" or "You're not Sam!" and after a Monkey Bomb explodes, the surviving zombies will sometimes say "Sam", "Monkey" and sometimes even "Play time!" This is further backed up by an easter egg in Der Riese. If the Monkey Bomb is thrown into the furnace, it will not play its normal polka music. Instead, it will hop around inside of the furnace and scream out in pain. After the monkey explodes, a female voice, presumably Samantha, yells at the player: "Why are you so cruel to Mister Monkey!? Mister Monkey just wanted to play!". Achievements/Trophies The Might of the Monkey (25 / Bronze Trophy ) - Use the Monkey Bomb. Acquire Waffle Weapons (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtain the Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2 and the Monkey Bomb at the same time in one game. Call of Duty: Black Ops The Monkey Bomb appears unchanged in Kino der Toten, Five, Shangri-La and the returning maps from Call of Duty: World at War. priming the Monkey Bomb on "Five".]] It also appears as a power-up in Dead Ops Arcade. When obtained, a large Monkey Bomb is placed and zombies run towards it, like in the other maps. This monkey will lie on its back. This only happens in Dead Ops Arcade. The Monkey Bomb is considered to be a human in Dead Ops Arcade, so Zombies will only go after it if they closer to the Monkey Bomb than a player (as their AI is programmed to do). The Monkey Bomb does not appear in Ascension, Call of the Dead or Moon as it is replaced by the Gersch Device, and the V-R11 since both of these attract zombies in their own way. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Monkey Bomb appears the same as it did in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is featured in Green Run and all its sub-maps (Town, Farm, Bus Depot), as well as Nuketown Zombies, Die Rise, Buried and Origins. The only real difference is that the song plays on a different tune than the previous games. Richtofen, interestingly does not remark about the Monkey Bomb, despite it having been his creation. It is the only tactical grenade so far to appear in all three zombie games. It also appears in the game mode Turned as a power-up for the human. It spawns a dummy human that stands still and makes the human player invisible. If the dummy is attacked, it will blow up. Trivia *According to Marlton, the explosive material in the Monkey Bomb is C4. *This is the only tactical grenade in Zombies to be featured in all three main installments. *Sometimes the Monkey will say "You're not Sam!" (referring to Samantha Maxis) when being primed. *Richtofen, before the events of zombies, gave Samantha a Monkey Bomb, which she seemed to like. *Nikolai Belinski hates the music played by the Monkey Bomb. *On the Monkey Bomb's hat there is the Group 935 logo. *The Monkey Bomb will sometimes say "What the fu-" before blowing up. This is a reference to the popular "WTF Boom" Internet meme. *If the "give all" command is used via the console (in the PC version), the player will get 12 special grenades. Nine will be Molotov Cocktails thrown like normal grenades and the three will be Monkey Bombs that will not make any sounds and will not attract zombies. However, if the player has already received Monkey Bombs before using the "give all" command the three Monkeys Bombs received from the command will attract zombies and make sound. This does not increase the number of monkeys that can be carried though, as this will stay the same. *In Samantha's intact room in Kino der Toten, a monkey can be found lying on the pillow facing up, right next to the Film Reel. Instead of a bomb strapped to its back, it has a basket with drawing tools. *The Monkey Bomb screams if the player throws it into the furnace in Der Riese or the lava cracks in Green Run. This will render the Monkey useless, as it does not attract zombies. *If thrown into an inaccessible area, the zombies may either stop still (not attacking the player for the duration the Monkey is active), or the Demonic Announcer may laugh at the player, similarly to getting a Teddy Bear from the Mystery Box, in which case the Monkey does not attract zombies. *On the Zombies loading screen, it mentions the Monkey Bomb as a "Cymbal Monkey". *While being distracted by the Monkey, zombies may still attack the player. *If a player is priming a Monkey Bomb and goes down, the player will throw it but it will disappear and not attract zombies. *In the iOS version of Zombies, the player does not throw the Monkey Bomb. They prime it and drop it on the ground instead. *In the iOS version, the Monkey Bomb attracts Hellhounds. *In C''all of Duty: Zombies'', it is possible to have the Monkey Bombs, the Molotov Cocktail and the Bouncing Betties at the same time. *In the iOS version, the Monkey Bomb will down the user regardless if they have Juggernog or not. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies, Monkey Bombs are refilled by two each round, like normal fragmentation grenades. *If the Monkey Bomb bounces before becoming stable and attracting zombies, it will grunt on each bounce. *If one throws an EMP Grenade at the Monkey Bomb, it will instantly explode. *Zombies killed by the Monkey Bomb will not drop power-ups. *The Monkey Bomb is the first of five weapons that will attract zombies. *It does not work when thrown into lava in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. *The Monkey Bomb has a different appearance and a different HUD icon in Buried as well as Origins *If a Monkey Bomb is thrown into the Rift in buried, the Demonic Announcer will laugh at the player. This is only because the monkey went out of bounds. The same will happen if a Monkey Bomb is thrown anywhere outside the playable area. **If a Monkey Bomb is thrown in the elevator while its going up in Die Rise it will fall through the elevator, the Demonic Announcer will laugh at the player. *There is a drawing of a monkey bomb on the map Stormfront. *The Monkey Bomb does not affect the Panzer Soldat Gallery Monkey bomb on iPod.png|A Close-Up of the Monkey Bomb in Call of Duty: ZOMBIES. Thrown Monkey Bomb CoDZ.PNG|A thrown Monkey Bomb in Call of Duty: ZOMBIES. Cymbal Monkey WaW.jpg|A Monkey Bomb in World at War. Monkey bomb 2.jpg|Monkey Bomb as it appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops. moonmonkybomb.png|The Monkey Bomb in Moon obtained via console commands. Acivating monkey bomb.PNG|Using the Monkey Bomb in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Monkey Bomb BOII.png|The Monkey Bomb on Black Ops II. Quotes de:Affenbombe Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Power-Ups